20th April 2015
Lachlan worries it's down to him that Donny got beaten up, but Robert doesn't buy Donny's story. Finn plans a night off from Darren and arranges to share a night in with Ross and pizza. Chas is grateful when she hears Debbie has kickedJames out to live in the B&B. Donny is determined to get himself out of his financial hole and asks Chrissie if he can borrow her car. Belle is happy to be working at the factory, but she is totally unaware that it's only work experience and she's not being paid. Lisa tells Jai that she will pay Belle out of her own wages. As Donny prepares to sell Chrissie's car, a flat tyre thwarts his plan and he's forced to leave it to be fixed by the garage overnight. Emma explains to James that she called the police to protect Ross, but James is puzzled after a comment from Val. He is grateful but wary of the consequences when Pete says he can stay with him and Debbie. With Charlie still on his back for cash, Donny tries a new tack. Debbie is caught in the middle when Pete forces her to let James stay. Using Lachlan's fear that bullies are on his case when he returns home from school and finds a dead pigeon has been stuffed into his backpack, Donny forms a new plan. He suggests to a thrilled Lachlan that he can come and live with him in Scotland with Lawrence paying for a new school for him. Lisa discreetly pops £20 in an envelope for Belle insisting that casual workers get paid cash in hand. Debbie convinces Chas to go on a night out but she quickly changes her mind when she learns Debbie's changed tack and allowed James to move back in. Lisa wonders how long she can keep paying Belle as Zaksuggests splashing the cash with an extra wage and Belle speaks about buying a computer. Chrissie is horrified as Donny informs her that Lachlan wants to move to Scotland. Finn is disappointed as Darren interrupts his night with Ross and stops him from pizza, reminding him that he's vegetarian. Chrissie begs Lachlan to stay in the village but he insists he doesn't belong here. CastEdit Regular castEdit *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *James Barton - Bill Ward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest castEdit *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn LocationsEdit *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage, office and forecourt *Dale View - Front garden *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room, kitchen and office Categories:*2015 episodes *Emmerdale episodes *Add category Read more *Episode 7078 (13th January 2015) *Episode 7095 (2nd February 2015) *Episode 7112 (20th February 2015) =Recent Wiki Activity= *Episode 1723 (22nd December 1992)edited by Wotter27 3 hours ago *Episode 1693 (8th September 1992)edited by Wotter27 3 hours ago *Episode 1726 (31st December 1992)edited by Wotter27 4 hours ago *Episode 1725 (27th December 1992)edited by Wotter27 5 hours ago See more > =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki* * * TV*About *Help *Community Central *Careers *Advertise *API *Contact Wikia *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Content is available under CC-BY-SA. *Mobile site 'Characters:' Zak Dingle Lisa Dingle Belle Dingle Aaron Livesy ''' '''Debbie Dingle Chas Dingle ' '''Robert Sugden ' 'Chrissie Sugden ' 'Val Pollard ' 'James Barton ' 'Emma Barton ' 'Ross Barton ' 'Pete Barton ' 'Finn Barton ' 'Jai Sharma ' 'Dan Spencer ' 'Rachel Breckle ' '''Lawrence White 'Lachlan White ' 'Donny Cairn ' 'Darren Thompson '